Passing the gates of Hell
by Artemisea
Summary: Remokr relives the torture she received while captive by a Sith pureblood.
1. Chapter 1

I had made all the preparations for the evening, at least, according to my training. I had on the traditional robes, which were red and black silk, with a matching dress underneath. I was waiting by the door to greet him. As he entered, I looked at him. He was a tall lean sith pureblood, with many gold piercings. His hair was shoulder length, thick with gel and slicked back. I began to speak. As I did he took the back of his hand and struck me. "Never speak to me unless I give you permission." His voice was stern, deep and determined. I cradled my face with one hand, and he struck me again on the other cheek, "Do not move unless I tell you to!" he spat, anger in his face, and I froze in fear of tempting another strike. This seemed to please him, to my relief. "Good girl." he purred, voice softer/calmer/pleased. "Now, fetch my bags, and hurry. I want to get started." he commented idly, peeling off a pair of gloves methodically.

I went to recover the bags, lifting them up. I found their contents oddly heavy, but didn't think to question it. It seems this Pureblood was not in the mood to be questioned, so I laid them by the bed. As I came to straighten up, he struck me again, harder this time. "Did I tell you to put them down?!" he barked, face livid with anger and hate, more so than I had ever seen on any person. I froze again, feeling helpless to please this person, and not knowing what to do or say next. His anger fell away as he surveyed the fear on my face, and he chuckled, "The slave learns quickly." he praised, but I only felt shame. "Now, kneel." he gestured to the floor, and I hesitated for a moment out of fear, which resulted in a forceful kick to the back of my knee, causing me to fall heavily. "Never hesitate when I give you an order slave!" he snapped, once again returning to anger as quickly as a person might put on a coat. I whimpered, but didn't cry out, and I sat up on my knees. I remained looking at the floor, not able to look at this man. "Take off your robes, slowly." he purred, lust in his voice, and I complied, and took off my robes one layer at a time. I first untied my sash, and let the robe slide off my shoulders. There I knelt, in the black silk strapless nightie. I paused for a moment, which thankfully did not result in another strike. I slowly lifted the bottom of the dress, which gently tugged on my breasts, and. I gracefully tossed it to the side. I could hear him take a deep breath here and there. "Very good, you will do nicely." I knelt there, only in a red lace thong. He knelt next to me for a moment. "You won't have need for these." His hand brushed up against my ass and he ripped the delicate underwear off. me He began to circle me, like Nexu fixing to kill a baby nerf calf. "Time to begin, here," he said ominously, and I felt a cold dread well inside of me. "I have something for you." I blinked, but did not dare to look up.

Suddenly, I felt him place something, much like a circlet, on my head. I flinched, which earned me another kick, this time squarely on my left rib cage. I grunted from the pain, but made sure not to fall as he would have wanted. I felt a strength in complying with his demands. I didn't move or speak. I held still, as he put the strange device on my head. I saw a light flicker from the device, as it sprouted four metal claws, two on either side of my head. I felt their sharp claws pierce my skin, and warm blood thinly trickle down my head. I felt prongs digging into my face and forcing my eyes open. "You won't want to miss any of the fun, slave." His voice sounded so ominous, almost promising. "Until you leave my service, you are to call me The Master, is that understood slave?" He hissed. "Yes ma'lord." He frowned, and slapped me across my face, "I-I mean Master. Yes Master." I hurried to correct myself, and felt relief when he smiled, exposing sharpened canines and brilliant white teeth. "That's better, go lay on the bed." he instructed, and grasped my hair to throw me in that direction. "On your back, on top of the covers. Stretch your arms over your head, and wait for me there." I knew what was going to happen next, or rather I could imagine. It is what he paid my mistress for. All concubines in training have their untouched bodies sold to the highest bidder, and after the bedding ceremony, we would be considered ready to be assigned to Lords or Ladies. I lay there remembering my training, and taking a measure of peace in it. I knew that it would hurt at first, but it would only last a short time, and that afterwards I might grow to like it. He wasn't what I imagined as my first sexual partner, but I felt almost confident. I was prepared for this. I had to remain calm, and please the Master, and I was shocked at how naturally I was thinking so submissively. He came back to the bed, and had one of the black and silver bags I brought in for him. "Do not move unless I make you move." I watched him place the bag next to me, and pull out various items. First, were metal shackles, that he then placed on my wrists, each with a short chain. He then cuffed a bar to my ankles, forcing my legs apart about two and a half feet. I felt him grab the spreader bar and twist it violently, "Roll over." he spoke, and I complied. "Place each arm by your side." As I moved my arms, he strapped a leather belt around my neck, and held it like a leash. He violently pulled my wrists, which forced me to bend my back, pushing my hips slightly up. Then locked my hands together behind my knees. He looked down upon me. "Now that, is a delicious view, oh the things I am going to do with you." I could hear him taking off his clothes. My heart raced, and my breath was short. I fought to close my eyes, but the prongs kept them open. The device he attached to my head was now projecting a holo in front of my eyes. He had a series of cameras mounted around the room, from every angle. I felt so exposed, so helpless, and so scared. "Now you can enjoy the show. Consider yourself lucky slave, I don't do this for everyone." The bed began to rustle, the holo in my eyes showed him on his knees, right behind me. I could hear him groan as he placed a hand on my hip. He slid his other hand to my thigh and scooted closer. "You have my permission to cry and scream as you like, slave." he mocked, as if he'd be able to contain them with a word. My breathing was fast and short, I could feel my body tremble under his touch."Let us begin." He placed himself just outside my entrance, and muttered to himself, "I am going to enjoy this."

He slowly slid into me, stopping at my barrier. I whimpered at the pain already beginning. "So you really are a virgin," he smirked cruelly, as if expecting betrayal at every turn. "Your mistress didn't disappoint. Now begins the real fun." As he said that, he slid back and almost pulled himself out. He placed his left hand under me, where my hip and torso met and grabbed hard. Suddenly and with great force, he pulled the leash and slammed into me. I cried out in pain, it felt like my body was going to rip in two. The burning sensation was more than I could bare. He paused only for a moment, relishing the feeling of my untouched body surrounding his manhood. He let out a primal grunt, and began to keep a violent, forceful pace. I cried out at the pain, I could feel blood running down my legs. He laughed and pulled the leash, choking me as muffled gurgles of screams tried to he would loosen the grip to let me breathe. When he did so, only sobs and gasps left my poor body. He kept this routine going for some time, bringing me to the verge of fainting, and then allowing me to breathe. He suddenly pulled out, I had thought my pain was over. But he violently tried to thrust himself into my backdoor. He growled as he wasn't wet enough to penitrate. I screamed incoherently as he withdrew and applied some lube. I begged him not to do what he had attempted. He laughed at me, "Beg all you want slave, I will do as I please. I paid for you, you are nothing but a play thing. And oh the games we shall play." He then slipped a lubricated finger on and around my entrance. "There now, this will help the both of us." he purred. I felt the bed shift again as he resumed his position behind me. I could still see what was happening through the holo shining in my eyes. I wished with all my being to close my eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. He pressed the head of his cock against me. "I can't wait to hear you scream." He grabbed my hips and plowed into me. "So tight!" he groaned as he pushed himself harder and harder. I let out a whole new level of screams, as the pain from this intrusion was far greater than that of before. I screamed and tried to get away, the pain was too much. But he pulled the leash and pushed himself deeper and harder. I begged him to stop, but after some time I gave in, hoping for it to be over. After the hellish pain and cries subsided, he came to his climax. He withdrew his hard shaft from my abused body, and thrust hard back into me several times. As he deposited his seed deep into my bowels, he yelled out in some unknown language between grunts. I was a mess, red faced and sobbing incoherently. I whimpered, helpless and tied. Once he had recovered, he leaned over me. "Did you like that slave?" I could only sob at this point, which seemed to please him. "Good, I have so much more planned for you. We are just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to my small comm beeping. The Master noted that he was retrieving supplies for the room, and would return shortly. He ordered me to clean myself and be ready upon his return. I roused and looked at my surroundings. I once thought the room quite beautiful, but now I looked upon it with new eyes. The black marble floors now seems like the cold black nothing of null space. The long red drapes now resembled flowing turrets of blood. The ornate hard wood bed posts looked like obelisk overseeing a sadistic altar. I shivered at the knowledge that I would spend a whole month here, but took solace knowing that this would make my Mistress happy. I would be earning many credits for her house. I decided now was as good a time as any to get out of bed, and tidy up the room. My body fought my decision at first, but I pushed past the harsh pain between my thighs. Each step sent a sharp reminder of what had happened the night before. I stood and looked to the bed, I gasped. I didn't think there would be this much blood, but then again, I didn't think he would have been so rough with me. I searched in the dresser for something to dress myself in. After a moment I decided on a black velvet type corset with red lace, and a deep red skirt that barely covered my ass, and a small black laced thong. I took the clothing to the restroom and drew a bath. I poured some jasmine oil into the water, the sweet smell soon making me forget about some of the dark events of the night before. I stood and looked myself over in the mirror. I had some bruising around my neck, from the choking. There were small round marks on my upper thighs from his fingers, and a large amount of dried blood on my legs. I sighed heavily. Other than the small wounds, my body was otherwise unharmed. I took pride in my appearance. I was considered the most desirable among this years crop, and was even selected to dance the lead at the Onrai Gala. I slowly lowered myself into the bath, the warm water was most welcome to my tired body. I laid back into the bath, relishing the sensation. I took a small cloth and put some cleansing soap on it. Slowly I lathered myself, taking care not to press too hard on the bruises. I was even more gentle when cleaning my privates, which were still in a great deal of pain. After soaking in the large bath, I got out and began to dry myself. I looked at myself again in the mirror before getting dressed. I couldn't help but smile a little. Now that I was clean, I felt a great deal better. I turned around and made sure I looked presentable for The Master before getting dressed. I gently slid my hands down my body. My chocolate brown hair was gently towel dried and flipped to one side. I put on the thong, pleased about how it accented my rather curved hips. After the thong I put on the corset I picked out earlier. I was also pleased about how it clung to my curves and lightly pushed my C-cup breast up, and how my cleavage sat just right. I felt that this was acceptable, but wanted to add a little more. I went back to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I was pleased to see that my shoes had been delivered. I pulled out a nice pair of four inch black pumps. Once I had these on I felt ready to receive the master.

After an hour or so of cleaning and keeping myself busy with playing the small piano, I heard the small alarm go off, indicating that The Master had returned. I quickly ran to the door to greet him, but was cautious to avoid eye contact and not speak as instructed. As the door opened, I looked to my feet and folded my hands in front of me. "Take these bags from me, slave." I quickly complied. "Good, now take them to the table, place them there and await further instructions." I took the heavy leather bag to the table and sat it there. I noticed as I walked that the bag had metal in it, as it clanked together as I walked. "Kneel slave." He still had the same ominous voice from the night before. I knelt before him. "I have something new for you." He placed a metallic collar around my neck and pressed some buttons on a controller he had in his hand. The collar suddenly electrocuted me. I cried out and fell to the floor. "Good, it still works." he said with a note of relish, a sadistic joy. "Back to your knees slave." It took me a moment to move, which resulted in another shock, and I fell back to the floor with another cry of anguish. "If you don't want to get shocked you will obey. You will do as I say, as soon as I say it! Do I make myself clear?!" His face was lit up with rage and, strangely, pleasure. I quickly got back up to my knees. "Yes, Master" I whimpered a bit, and he seemed to like it.

"Now we will get started. Stand slave." I stood on shaky legs, but I did not receive another shock. "Move the table to the middle of the room. Be quick about it." I was confused, but set myself to the task. After the table and the bag on it was moved to the center of the room, I stood and awaited more orders. "Get on the table." I paused for a moment, and earned myself a shock. "Now what did I just tell you?! You stupid worthless slave!" He growled as me kicked me firmly in the gut. I recovered as best I could and sat on the table. "That's better." He went to his new bag, and pulled out ropes and cuffs. "Lay down, feet on the lower corners. arms at your side." I swallowed hard. I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen next. He moved around the table, latching the cuff to my extremities as he went. Then he circled again, this time tying the ropes to the cuffs, then to the table. "The items I brought for you are quite a treat. Many don't even know what these are. But oh, the fun we will have with these antiquities. First, lets get you out of those clothes." He took out a sharpened blade, and cut the fabric from my form, including my thong. I lay there bound and naked. I noticed his yellow eyes seemed to be glowing with malicious intent. He took a hand and grasped my left breast, kneading the soft mound with his fingers. "For a human, you are a fine specimen. It's almost a shame." My eyes became wide, what did he mean by, 'Almost a shame?!' My breathing intensified. He seemed pleased with my growing fear. I began to shake, much to his pleasure. "Today I have some nice toys for you but first, I am in the mood to feel you myself." He removed his clothing slowly, and mounted the table, kneeling over me. I looked up at him, fear growing quickly. "Before I fuck you again, allow me to show you something." I didn't see what he meant, until I focused a little more. On his manhood, he had multiple sharp looking piercings. I whimpered loudly. Now knowing what he had in store. "Oh, you like that slave? I will fuck you hard, and you will beg me to fuck your worthless body." Tears were falling down the side of my face. My heart felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest. He leaned down and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. His teeth smashing against my own. I grunted and tried to move my head. He took a hand and took a handful of my hair, forcing my face to stay in place.

He stopped for a moment, looking down at me. "You have my permission to cry out as you like, slave." Again, talking as though he could contain me with a single word. I closed my eyes. "I cannot wait to hear you scream, slave." he taunted. He pressed his lips to mine, softer this time. He took the hand from my hair and lowered it back to my breast. His thumb began to circle my nipple. My body instinctively reacted, and my breathing slowed. His tongue gently flicked at my lips and I parted them allowing it entrance. I moaned as our tongues fought each others for dominance. I pulled at the restraints, I don't know what had come over me. His hand on my breast began to venture lower. The sensation of his fingers lightly grazing my skin caused my hips to slightly rise and fall. His mouth also moved. His face went to my ear and began to nibble the lobe. I am not sure why, but the combination of his hot breath on me and the nibbling encouraged another moan. I had forgotten about the fear I had moments ago as my body reacted to his touch. I felt a pulling sensation between my thighs, along with a warming sensation. His venturing hand found its way to my gash, he slipped his fingers between the folds and began to circle around the bundle of nerves. My body began to shake with anticipation. I pressed my breasts against his bare chest. He groaned into my ear, which caused my breath to quicken. I felt pressure building in my groin. My hips bucked, trying to encourage more. He stopped biting at me, and lifted his head. "Well, aren't you the little whore?" I ignored the comment, lost in the sensations. He stopped moving his hand and began to kiss and nip my neck, moving his body downward. He nipped and kissed as he slid lower and lower. I looked down as best as I could, and noticed where his face now was. He took his hands and gently pushed my legs apart. I noticed him smirk before he nuzzled into my folds and began to flick his tongue over and around the bundle of nerves. I couldn't help but moan and grind along with him. The pressure building was intense. My moans and movements quickened as he went. Suddenly he stopped. I looked down to him, my eyes begging to know why he had stopped. After a few moments, the pressure within me went away. He began again, and again he stopped when I felt like I was going to go over the edge. This continued for some time. "P-please Master! I-I can't t-take anymore!" He stood and walked away, leaving me wanting. He soon returned with a small metallic device. "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "I figured as much from you, slave. This is a pear of anguish, and it is a most wonderful device. I think a little demonstration is in order." His eyes were bright with wicked intent. "This device was used to punish whores like yourself." He walked to the end of the table, climbed on, and knelt between my legs. "Now that the slave whore is good and wet, this will be much more fun to play with." He then roughly inserted the device inside my womanhood. I gasped at the sensation of the cold metal. "Time for some real fun." He began to twist the piece attached to the end of the device. The sensation was overwhelming. As he cranked the pear, it expanded inside of me. He stopped after the first turn. "Now, each time the whore looks to be enjoying itself, it will earn more turns of the crank. Is that understood slave?" I couldn't tell what was going to happen. "Yes, Master." He smiled, and climbed back over me. His hand venturing back between my legs, and resuming encircling my bulb. I couldn't help but moan. "Well, that didn't take the whore very long, now did it?" He stopped, and twist the device. A sudden pressure was placed inside me. The pear was pressing me tightly. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. The Master climbed back over me, and began the process again. I tried to contain myself, but the feeling of fullness, and his constant sensual attack on my body soon pushed me over the edge. He had stepped back as I began to climax, and without his stimulation, I felt angry and spent. I craved more, and bucked and reared out of frustration.

"Don't you remember what would happen if you enjoyed yourself too much?" He purred as his hands grazed my smooth toned legs. I froze, remembering the pear. "Oh, so the whore slave does remember!" He said with fake enthusiasm. His wandering hands went back between my thighs. My breathing hitched as I felt the metal inside me move. "Now, this will hurt, and as I said before," he paused, wetting his lips with some relish. "You have my permission to scream." With that he turned the device and it expanded within me. The pressure was overwhelming, and I wriggled and writhed trying to pull free of the restraints. He laughed with great pleasure at my feeble attempts to escape my bindings. "Oh, you don't like that?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well whore, thats too bad." As he whispered 'bad', he cranked the pear again, causing me to cry out. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. His erect manhood began to rub against my leg. His primal grunts were the only sounds to escape him for a short while. My breathing was short and quick, I was only just able to contain myself, hoping that he would soon be finished. But soon I realized I would not be that fortunate.

The master dismounted the table, and began to untie me from my restraints. I was too afraid to move, and began to shake from a mix of fear and pain. "Looks like you're good and ready. Get off the table, and kneel." I moved slowly, which earned a strong shock to my body, it was longer than the others, and caused my muscles to convulse. When I tried to scream, nothing but muffled whines escaped me. After what seemed like an eternity the shock stopped. I quickly, although unsteadily, got up to my knees. As I knelt, the enlarged pear crashed against my pelvic bone. I quietly sobbed from the pain. "Look at me slave!" He barked. As I looked up at the red man, He grabbed my hair with his right hand, forcing my face to look squarely at his. "If you bite, I will show you more pain than you can possibly imagine. Do you understand slave?!" I whimpered out loud before saying, "Yes Master, I understand." A single tear fell from my eye before he smiled at me. The smile was not one of kindness, but one of evil intent. He leaned back, keeping a firm grip on my hair. "Take me in your mouth, and feel free to use your hands, whore" As he spoke he chuckled to himself. With shaking hands and pain running through my core, I grasped his erect phallus and slowly placed my soft lips around him. As I began to move my tongue around the tip, He took his other hand and grasped the other side of my head, and began thrust deeper into my mouth and throat. It was hard to breathe, but I continued to pull him deeper and rock my head to and fro. We continued like this for only a few minutes. I looked up with my grey blue eyes. His face was almost in a grimace, he bore his teeth, and had his eyes shut tight. His moans were becoming closer and closer together. I began to perform more vigorously, hoping that I could finish him quickly and have the pear removed sooner. My plan seemed to be working, as he looked to be drawing close to his climax. He forcefully dug his fingers into the side of my head and pushed himself deep down my throat. He withdrew and thrust hard and deep over and over, until he planted his seed deep in my throat. I had no choice but to swallow, as he was still blocking me with his cock. As he came he yelled out in the same strange language he did the night before. The sudden movements caused me so shift, making the pear move within me. I screamed as best as I could considering he was still inside me. "Thats right whore! Scream for me!" His voice was raspy and deep. I shook violently as he withdrew. He roughly pulled my up by my hair, making me scream out in pain again. He threw me on the table and went between my legs. His hands moved quickly. I took a deep breath and thought he was removing the device. But instead, he cranked it three more times, I flailed and screamed louder than I ever had before. As I moved, he laughed out loud, and kept a firm grip on the handle. I then tried to hold still, as moving caused the tearing pain in my nethers to become far worse. "I wonder…" said the Master, he turned down the pear, and removed it. I sobbed quietly the moment it was out of me, but as quickly as he had removed it, he forced his hand inside me. I screamed and kicked at him, his sharp nails gashing my insides.

He kept a firm grip on my leg, holding me into place. After a moment of having his hand inside me, he withdrew it. I still cried out as I lay there, feeling nothing but pain. The master looked down at me, satisfied with himself. He took the hand he had placed inside me and slapped my face hard. "Enough of your drivel, whore!" I held my face and quieted myself. "Better. Now, go to bed, you will need to be well rested for what I have planned tomorrow." I stood on weak and burning legs and slowly made my way to the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, choking back the sobs as the Master instructed. After a while of holding myself, I fell into a restless slumber.


End file.
